Fox Demon Chronicles Part 1: Clan Uzimaki is Born
by PhantomoftheSand
Summary: Th first installment of the Fox Demon Cronicles. Naruto builds a family.
1. Attack From the Shadows

Fox Demon Cronicles Part One: The Uzimaki Clan is Born

Attack from the Shadows

**Bold is Kyuubi **

_Italics is Naruto thinking _

-------------------------------------------means a time jump

**_Bold Italics is me talking. _**

Naruto and his sensei, Jiraya, were on their way out of the village of Konoha when they heard a woman crying in a tree near them. Naruto went to see who it was and much to his surprise, it was Sakura.

"Sakura! What's the matter?" Naruto asked his teammate.

Sakura nearly fell out of the tree, she was so surprised.

"I just don't want you to go Naruto." Sakura managed to sob.

"Really? I thought you hated me?" asked the very confused ninja.

"NARUTO! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" exclaimed the distant voice his sensei.

"Sorry Sakura, but I have to go. I'll be back soo…" but before he could finish, Sakura had pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Just be careful Naruto." pleaded Sakura.

"Right!" Naruto said with his usual foxy grin. "I promise."

With that final word, Naruto jumped down from the tree and went to Jiraya with his usual grin. As they left Naruto heard Sakura begin to cry again. This nearly tore his heart out. Jiraya noticed his sadness and put his arm around Naruto.

"Don't worry kid. Sakura will be fine and you will be back with her in no time."

"How did you know it was her?" asked a greatly amazed Naruto.

"Who else would you do anything to stop their crying? I saw it from the look on your face. I've seen it while doing my research." Said the sennin very matter-of-factly.

"You mean your perverted spying?" inquired Naruto with his usual foxish grin.

"STOP SAYING THAT!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years later, Naruto and Jiraya returned Konoha. Naruto was now 16 years old and hadn't seen his friends in what seemed like forever. Upon his return, Naruto noticed that all of his old friends were there except for Sakura.

"Hey, where is Sakura?"

Just then, a person appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving manner.

"Hello Naruto." Said Sakura.

"I was just wondering where you were." Naruto said, then he turned around and kissed Sakura very passionately.

"Finally!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yes, I do believe that it has taken too long." said Shino in a monotonous manner.

"I think that they need to get a room." said Shikamaru.

Everyone laughed at this comment. Naruto picked Sakura up bridal style, and took her to his apartment. Before they entered the door, Sakura pulled Naruto into a very deep kiss. This kiss seemed to last for hours but it was only a few minutes long. They entered the house and went to the bedroom.

Sakura woke up and studied her new boyfriend. She had never noticed his extremely muscular physique. His chest and stomach were very fine toned and dense. She ran her fingers up and down his biceps. Suddenly, a soft hand grabbed her hand gently.

"Stop. That tickles." laughed Naruto.

Sakura giggled. "Morning sleepy head." She said as she kissed him passionately. "I'll go make us some breakfast." She said and with one last kiss left him to make some bacon and eggs.

_"Hey Kyyubi. You up?" _Naruto asked the fox demon.

**"Yeah kit. Wut's up?" asked the demon. **

_"I was just wondering if you were any part of last night?" _

**"Nope. Fell asleep right when we entered the village." **

_"Good. I wouldn't want you to have possessed me while I slept with Sakura." _Thought Naruto.

Naruto ran down through the apartment and when he got to the table, breakfast had just been served.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said and kissed Sakura on the cheek. "MMM… This is delicious!" He exclaimed after taking a bite.

"I thought you would like it." She said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Naruto answered it and found Neji Hyuuga at the door.

"Hey Naruto. I was just wondering, is Sakura home?" Neji asked.

Just then, Sakura walked up to the door.

"Oh hi Neji. I have that scroll on healing that Tenten wanted. Let me go get it." Sakura said while walking away to go get the scroll.

"Is Tenten ok? Why does she need a healing scroll? What happened?" asked the very confused Naruto.

"Oh yeah. She's fine. She just wanted to learn about healing and is under the training of the fifth Hokage."

Sakura gave Neji the scroll and told him to wish Tenten luck for her.

Naruto left from the door and went back into his apartment. Just as he turned around, a shuriken flew from a shadow in the room and the silhouette of a man appeared.

"It's been a long time, Naruto Uzimaki." Said the silhouette with an emotionless and monotonous voice.

Just then, 3 more shuriken flew from the corner.

****

**_So, What does everyone think? Sorry about the short chapter. I will be working on the _**

**_next chapter today at school and home. Who thinks they know who it is? If you people _**

**_guess in the results then I will tally up the percents. _**


	2. A Truce Between Enemies

Fox Demon Chronicles Part One: The Uzamaki Clan is Born

A Truce Between Enemies

**Bold is Kyuubi **

_Italics is thought _

_**Bold Italics is me talking.**_

Naruto jumped out of the way of the shuriken and stood up, ready to make multiple hand signs.

"Hello Naruto." Said the silhouetted figure, as the form of the Kazekage stepped out of the shadow.

Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and got ready for battle. "What are you doing here?" he asked the Kazekage.

"Relax Naruto. I have come to ask for your help. Some spies from my village have gathered information that the village hidden in the mist is preparing to attack the Sand village in about a week. We have word that they will have about 250 ninja. I need your help and the help of the leaf village to help defeat the mist ninja."

"Why should we help you?" Naruto asked.

"Because if the sand village cannot defeat them, then they will come to destroy the leaf village as well." Gaara said with a triumphant look on his face.

Naruto was puzzled. "Why ask me then? Why not ask the Hokage?"

"I am not sure that I will be allowed near the Hokage's tower without being attacked on sight. I needed for you to understand why I am here and hopefully escort me to the Hokage's tower so that I may explain my proposition for a truce between the sand village and the leaf village."

"Sure, I'll take you to the tower so you aren't killed on sight. But, if you try anything funny, I will kill you immediately."

Sakura walked in from outside and noticed 4 shuriken in the door. She was very confused and when she saw Gaara, she got out a kunai knife and got ready to kill him. "What's going on here? And why are there shuriken in the door?" She yelled.

"Oh yeah." Gaara said and with a hand sign, turned the shuriken back into sand and drew them into his gourd.

"Oh don't worry Sakura. He's on our side. I'm sure of it." Naruto reassured her.

Sakura put her kunai away in her pouch. She was still on her toes though. "So why are you here Gaara?"

"There is no time Sakura." Naruto answered. "We need to go to see the Hokage now. You will learn more about this there."

Naruto ran out the door, closely followed by Sakura and Gaara. While on the way there, the three ninja were attacked by some of the chunnin that protected the Hokage's tower. Naruto thought that they were done for, seeing as how they were still only chunnin as well, but suddenly a swift flash of navy blue and grey appeared in front of them.

"Go! Now! I have been informed of the situation. I will hold them off as long as I can." Said a familiar voice. It was Kakashi sensei. He made a multitude of hand signs and about 100 clones appeared. They all took on someone and did their best to render the chunnin guards unconscious.

Once the reached the tower, Gaara used his sand to make a platform that raised them to the top floor and they climbed through the Hokage's window. They saw Tsunade sitting at here desk doing paper work while drinking sake. When she heard the three enter, she practically threw the sake in her drawer under the desk and she turned around to see who it was.

"NARUTO!" She yelled when she realized that it was nobody that important.

"There is no time Lady Tsunade! We have an issue." Naruto interrupted.

Naruto and Gaara explained the mist's plan to attack to the Hokage. After they got finished, Sakura was stunned and Tsunade was silent. After she came to the decision to make a truce with the sand village, she called in Shizune and told her to gather all the available ninja in the village and head to the sand village.

"Now let's go to war!" Said the Hokage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both, the sand village and the leaf village ninja were gathered in the sand village and waiting for the mist ninja to attack. They had just gotten their about 1 day ago. Everyone there had a place to be during the war and there were traps set up around the entire village. Near each of those traps was a team of 5 ninja. Two for the genjutsu and three to set off the traps when they came.

"Naruto." Said a voice from behind the boy.

"Yes, Sakura?" He answered.

"Please be careful." She said, putting her arms around him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as well.

"Okay. I promise."

Suddenly, an explosion came from just outside of the northern wall of the village. Everyone got ready for battle. Over the horizon, the ninja could see the shadowed figures our ninja coming their way. The ninja ran towards each other and clashed.

Naruto took on a mist ninja that greatly resembled Zabuza. He called himself Zanimaru. Naruto ran at him and slit his throat easily. Zanimaru was on the ground squirming, but he suddenly stopped. When his hand moved from his neck, he turned into water. Naruto saw a giant sword swinging at him from the corner of his eye. He mad some hand signs and disappeared while leaving behind a log. Naruto jumped down from out of a tree and used his Rasengan to slash through Zanimaru. He turned into a log and Naruto heard his voice in the forest.

"Hahaha…That was very entertaining Naruto Uzamaki. We shall meet again and you will DIE!"

Naruto jumped away into the trees and followed his comrades into battle. He saw Shikamaru fighting three mist ninja at the same time and decided to help. Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and ran towards one of the ninja and ripped through his spine. The ball of chakra in his hand was still flowing but it was covered in blood. Naruto ran towards the other two ninja with a kunai in his left hand and a ball of chakra in the right. His Rasengan ripped a hole through one of the ninja's chest and his left hand slit the throat of the last ninja.

"Thanks for the help Naruto." Shikamaru said and ran off to fight more mist ninja.

"_Hey Kyuubi. Think I can borrow some chakra?" Naruto mentally asked the demon._

"**Alright kit. About how many tails worth?" The fox demon asked.**

"_Only about three." _

Just after thinking this, Naruto became engulfed in the fox's red chakra. His fingernails grew, his teeth became fangs, and his whiskers grew long. He ran on all fours and his speed and strength grew three-fold. He ran at a group of about twenty mist ninja holding a purple Rasengan in each hand. In about ten seconds, blood was everywhere and the ninja were missing appendages left and right.

Naruto was so preoccupied, that he didn't notice that a mist ninja behind him threw four kunai at him. All of them hit his back and he roared in pain. He shot a burst of chakra and the kunai flew out of him and his wounds began to heal. He turned to the ninja and blasted an air bullet towards him. The ball of air ripped straight through the ninja and he fell out of the tree and hit the ground with a thud.

Naruto ran through the forest and found Gaara fighting twenty mist ninja. Naruto went to help him but just before he could reach him, Gaara was stabbed from all directions by kunai. He fell on the ground and stopped breathing. Naruto was infuriated by this and let out a yell. When he yelled, a wave of red chakra blasted through the forest and rent the flesh from all of the mist ninja. Naruto grabbed Gaara's body and ran towards the leaf village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he finally got to the leaf village, he ran to the hospital.

"Help him now! Please! He needs treatment!" Naruto yelled at the nurses. Ten medical ninja took Gaara to a room and began to operate. Naruto waited outside for hours. The medical ninja came out and told Naruto of the operation's success.

Naruto waited next to Gaara's bed for hours until he finally woke up.

"How are you feeling, Gaara?" Naruto asked his friend.

"What happened?" Gaara asked, rubbing his head.

"You were outnumbered 1-20 and you were hit from every side by kunai. They must have been too fast for your sand." Naruto explained to him.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door. It was Shizune. She lunged herself at Gaara and embraced him.

"You're okay. Oh thank Kami, you're okay." Shizune was crying in Gaara's arms. He was stoking her hair with one hand and holding her close to himself with the other.

Naruto got a very confused look on his face. He had noticed that Gaara welcomed her and hugged her back. "What am I missing here?" He asked the two.

"Well…" began Shizune, looking to Gaara for assistance. "We have been seeing each other for quite a while now and we are getting kinda serious." Gaara stated. Naruto just gave him a foxy grin.

"Well I'm gonna leave you two alone now. Is that okay?" asked Naruto getting up from his chair and heading toward the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gaara said without taking his eyes off of Shizune.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was just arriving at his apartment. He walked through the doorway and smelled an extremely delectable fragrance. He saw Sakura in the kitchen cooking. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. She gasped.

"Oh. Sorry Sakura. Didn't mean to scare you." Naruto said from her side.

"I'm so glad that you're home, Naruto." Said Sakura as she turned around and pulled him into a deep kiss. Then the doorbell rang. Naruto went to answer it and saw Gaara and Shizune standing in the doorway.

"Hey Gaara. Shizune. Please come in. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked while making an arm gesture toward the inside of the house.

"No but Shizune and I have some important news for you and Sakura." Gaara said in a most cheerful way.

"Sakura." Naruto shouted. "I think that your presence is needed."

Sakura walked through the kitchen doorway and smiled from cheek to cheek when she saw Shizune and Gaara on the couch. "You two?" She inquired happily.

"Yeah. And we are planning to get married soon. We would like you two to attend the wedding." Said Shizune.

Naruto thought about this idea. Not so much about weather or not to attend, but what his friend Gaara would look like in a tuxedo and how he would react to the occasion. With this in thought, Naruto agreed and then burst into laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was had only been about four months since Gaara and Shizune had gotten married and now Shizune had already gotten pregnant. Naruto had proposed to Sakura and they were wed only a few weeks after. Sakura had gotten pregnant recently.

_**Sorry that this one took so long. There have been many reasons for me not writing but mostly, I haven't had much time at all. I have a great idea for this next part ,however, and I plan to be very frequently posting writing the next few chapters.**_

_**R&R ;)**_


End file.
